Future, Nope! Parallel Universes, Yes!
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: "I don't want to do this." The 3 necklaces have taken Sonny, Tawni, and Chad to somewhere they can't quite figure out. And to top it off James and Dakota are back. Sequel to Of Jerks, Evil Girls, and Heartbreaks. No longer called TT and Channy!


**A/N: Hi Guys! Ok so it's time for a long overdue story! This should have been up such a long time ago and I'm really upset with myself for not posting it sooner! Anyway I had origionally said I'd name it TT and Channy, but how cheesy is that? So I changed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of it's characters (yes Jessie you guessed right IDOSWACOAOIC means I do not own SWAC or any of it's characters) and I do not own Madison Davenport. I've never even met her!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

_"Where are we?" Chad asked, ignoring my comment._

_I shrugged. "Well where ever we are we need to get out of here.... and fast!" Tawni yelled._

_Suddenly the dressing room door opened._

_"Sonny? Tawni? Chad?"_

"Just HOW do you know our names?" Chad demanded crossing his arms.

The blonde girl that was peeking through the door slunk back in fear, closing it as quickly as she could. Click. She'd locked it too.

I copied Chad's motion of crossing his arms, and turned to face him.

"Chad, you scared her... whoever she was... we needed answers!" I yelled angirly.

He shrugged and began tapping his foot. I groaned and turned back to Tawni. "Do you still have your key to our dressing room?" I asked.

She nodded in her usual perky way. "Yes. But first, it's noon, which means it's time to apply more gloss," she stated as she produced a tube of lipgloss from her purse.

"Look Sonny, it's not like we would've gotten answers anyway," he retorted. I just rolled my eyes and gave a useless tug at the door knob.

"Pleas let us in," I begged leaning on the door.

"Oh here's the key," Tawni smiled handing me her pink studded key.

I tried to put it into the hole, but it wouldn't fit.

"Damn it, they changed the locks!" I yelled in frustration, throwing Tawni's key to the ground.

There was a click from the other side of the door, and slowly it opened. The blonde girl tried to look confident, but her eyes were fearful. I just prayed Chad wouldn't notice that.

"I'm.... I'm Madison. Madison Davenport," she said meekly, "Zora and I share a dressing room. We're the stars of a television show, called So Random. She has so many pictures of you three in her dressing room."

Chad growled at Madison under his breathe, she squealed and closed the door again. I turned to Tawni, who's jaw was touching the ground, and shrugged.

"Well we aren't in the future," I stated matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" Chad scoffed. I shrugged off his bad attitude because, honestly, I wanted to be that angry too. However my 'sonny' reputation would be ruined.

"Well for one I met Madison back in... in our regular world... and she hasn't changed at all. She hasn't grown older so it can't be the future. And plus, considering they are on a television show called So Random the only explanation is that this is a parallel universe!" I yelled excitedly, "The necklaces brought us here!"

Chad scoffed again. "Necklaces? What in the name of Chad Dylan are you talking about Random?" he asked. Random? Why was he suddenly being so cold.

Tawni shook her head. "Chad's right, he didn't come here by the necklaces. God knows _how _he got here. And that robot said that So Random was cancelled thirty years ago. Wow this is really confusing, I think I'll go get some fro-yo," she said.

As Tawni walked away I turned back around to face Chad. "Why are you being so mean?" I spat angirly, "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Sonny, we went on one date. That doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend," he retorted speaking as though I was three.

Tears started building up behind my eyes. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

His straight face broke into a frown matching mine. "I don't want to do this," he whispered.

* * *

**Ok so it's a little short, but trust me the chapters will get longer! Reviews?**


End file.
